Coffee Shop
by Recipe For Trouble
Summary: Tweek gets hit on in a coffee shop. Craig is not happy about it. Chapter two: The Rewrite. CREEK
1. The Original

AN: The idea for this fic has been floating around my head foreverrr. Derr.

Disclaimer: If I owned South Park I wouldn't be on this site. Pfft.

...

"Craig?" Tweek asked as he and his boyfriend were walking home from school. Craig looked at him, his face as blank as always.

"What is it, Tweekers?"

"C-can we stop and get more coffee?"

Craig smiled at the timid blush that spread across Tweek's cheeks. "Yeah. There's a shop up the street, right?" The boy nodded, and there they went.

...

Tweek looked around anxiously as Craig leaned against the coffee shop's wall. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and looked to Tweek. "Well? You going or what?"

"Aren't you- ngh.. coming with me?" He pulled at the bottom of his shirt as he looked back at Craig.

"No. You'll be okay, babe. It's a small shop. I'll be out here when you get back." His boyfriend had already started smoking. Tweek nodded and opened the door, jumping in surprise as a bell chimed. He hung his head shyly and hurried to the counter.

The barista gave him a flirtatious smile, "Hey, how may I help you?"

Tweek bit his lip and looked at their menu. "Um.. I-I'll just have a plain coffee." He began to dig through his jacket pocket as the teen set his order down. Just as he got his money out he was stopped.

"I'll make you a deal," The boy flirted with a cat like grin. "You give me your number, and I'll give you this coffee for free." He handed Tweek his cell phone. "Just program it in." He winked.

A surprised squeak left Tweek as he felt the phone being taken from his hands by someone behind him. "Allow me," A familiar voice said. He heard buttons being pressed before the phone was handed back to the boy behind the counter.

Confusion was evident on the barista's face, "911? What the-"

"Yep. That's the number you'll need to call if you ever hit on my boyfriend again." Craig interrupted. And with a flip of his favorite finger, he slammed the money on the counter, grabbed the coffee and Tweek's hand and left the shop.


	2. The Rewrite

Hey guys! What's up?

When I read my stories over I said, "Oh shit man, these suck monkey balls." And, because I love this one the most, here is the rewrite! I'm just gonna add this as another chapter, because I don't want to take down the orginal. No matter how crappy, it's a part of me. Lol. So, here goes nothin'!

* * *

Tweek shifted his gaze from side to side anxiously, shivering from the crisp winter air around him. He stood in the parking lot of his high school, waiting for his boyfriend to get out of detention so they could walk home together. Any sensible person would just begin the short walk themselves, considering Craig would be sitting in the empty classroom for at least a half hour more, but Tweek was far from sensible.

Another ten minutes passed and Tweek began to wonder if he should just leave. It was getting late and he had a big math test tomorrow. Besides, he felt as if his toes were getting frostbite. The blonde sipped absentmindedly from the warm thermos, having nothing else to occupy himself.

There was the sound of doors closing and suddenly two arms enveloped Tweek from behind. He squeeked, startled, and began to struggle. "Relax," smirked Craig. "It's me."

"Oh.." the boy breathed a sigh of relief. "What about detention? You still have t-twenty minutes."

The noriette shrugged his shoulders causally, "Snuck out." Tweek bit his lip and took Craig's mitten clad hand in his own.

The two began their walk, silent despite Tweek's nervous mumbles. It was a while before they spoke again. "O-oh crap," the smaller boy froze suddenly.

Craig looked down at him sharply, his eyebrows furrowed. "What is it, Tweek?"

The twitchy blonde bit his lip and looked up. "Er- Can we stop.. to get.." He trailed off timidly, holding up an empty thermos. Craig shook his head and looked away with a small smile.

"Come on."

Upon arriving, Craig slipped his hand from his boyfriend's and walked to the smoking section. "W-wait!" Tweek exclaimed as the taller boy got a cigarette from his back pocket. He raised an eye brow in question, lighting it up. "What're you doing?"

Craig rolled his eyes, "What's it look like?"

"But Craig-"

"Tweek, you'll be fine," the noirette assured, flicking ashes from his cancer stick. "I'll be done by the time you come out."

"Ngh-!" Tweek gave a short nod before turning sharpy and scurrying back to the entrance of the small café. He pushed open the doors, wincing at the bell chime, and walking slowly to the counter. His eyes trailed over the menu above him as another boy, the barista, walked up from behind the counter. He was around Tweek's age, maybe a year or two older. His hair was mousy brown and looked as if he'd just rolled out of bed.

The boy smiled at Tweek. "Hey, how may I help you?"

"Uh," the boy in question bit his lip. "Just b-black coffee, thanks."

The barista walked away to make the drink as Tweek dug for his wallet. Moments later, as Tweek pulled out a ten dollar bill, his order was placed on the counter. Tweek was about to exchange his cash for the coffee when the boy in front of him spoke. "How 'bout I make you a deal," The brunette leaned forward, placing his elbows on the counter. "You give me your number, and I'll give you this coffee. For free." Tweek was dumbfounded, and before he could reply, a phone was placed in his hands. "There, just program it in."

"Uh-"

"Oh, please, allow me." A deep, familar voice came from behind the blonde and he instantly knew Craig had come to his rescue. His noirette reached over and plucked the phone from Tweek's hands. The electronic beep of buttons being pushed was heard before the phone was handed back to the barista.

"Hey," the confusion was evident in the boy's voice as well as his face. "911? What's the big ide-"

"Yep, that's the only number you'll need if you keep hitting on _my _boyfriend," Craig interrupted smugly, wrapping an arm around Tweek. He slid the money on the counter and took Tweek's coffee before strutting out.

* * *

Okay, woo! It feels good to write again. So, how was it? I thought I'd make it longer, but I failed pretty bad, lol. At least it's a bit better written? Heh heh? /dies

Anyway, gimme some feedback. I'd love to hear from you. Oh, and got any requests/tips/whatever-the-fuck? I'm so out of it it's not even funny.


End file.
